


Kiss in the Rain

by Tafka



Series: Ficlets from tumblr [1]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tafka/pseuds/Tafka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda and Jan were enjoying a nice day in the park when it started to rain...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VespidaeQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VespidaeQueen/gifts).



> Written for the "kiss" prompt meme on tumblr

Their girls’ day out at the zoo had become their girls’ afternoon at the outdoor cafe and now their girls’ evening walking around Central Park. They weren’t so far from the mansion that they couldn’t be called to assemble quickly, but it felt like they were farther away among all the people relaxing here. The only thing that could ruin their fun now was a run-in with an irate pedicab driver or rain, and Wanda was starting to feel the first few drops on her bare shoulders.

“We should head back to the mansion, I didn’t bring an umbrella.”

Jan looked up, seemingly shocked that the sky would dare to rain on her, “Oh no, and this dress is silk, too.”

Wanda grabbed her hand and started tugging her in the right direction, but Jan wouldn’t budge, “Come on, or that pretty dress will be ruined!”

“Do you think it’s pretty?”

“What?” The rain was starting to come down harder, and Wanda’s arms were covered in gooseflesh. She didn’t mind overmuch if her own sundress would fare poorly in the rain, but she knew her friend well, and Jan mourned every last sweater that was shredded in an impromptu battle with the forces of evil. “Here, I can make a small shield using magic, it will keep us dry enough on the walk home.”

A light pink haze appeared in the sky over Wanda’s head, and Jan moved to stand nearby. The raindrops seemed to scatter away from the haze, but, being quite small, it only covered part of Jan.

“You’ll have to come closer.” Wanda tugged on her hand until they were shoulder-to-shoulder.

“Is this close enough?”

Wanda shook her head, “No.”

Jan rolled her eyes dramatically, then grinned and pulled her into a tight embrace. “How about now?”

Wanda giggled and smiled back, “Yes.”

The tiny pink haze lasted five seconds into their kiss before Wanda lost all semblance of concentration. It winked out of existence, and both of them ended up completely soaked.


End file.
